In the metallurgical industry, there is a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for the processing of conventional round wire into alternative, resource-conscious and mechanically viable shapes.
The production of round wire has been a staple in metal manufacturing for centuries. Round wire lends itself advantageously to a spectrum of industries spanning from telecommunications to construction, in part because the symmetric shape exhibits uniform mechanical and electrical properties as the wire is traversed along an axial direction.
However, there is a considerable need for advancement in the apparatuses, systems, and methods dedicated to the manufacture of grooved wire.